1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate processing apparatus is an apparatus which supplies a processing solution to a surface of a substrate such as a wafer or a liquid crystal substrate, for example, to clean the surface of the substrate in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor, and then dries the surface of the substrate.
Incidentally, in recent years, semiconductors have progressed in terms of miniaturization of their patterns along with their increased integration and capacity. Therefore, there occurs a problem, for example, in that the patterns in the vicinity of a memory cell and a gate collapse in the drying process using the above-described substrate processing apparatus. This problem is caused by an interval between the patterns, a structure, and a surface tension of the processing solution.
Therefore, for the purpose of suppressing the above-described collapse of the patterns, there is disclosed a substrate drying apparatus using a halogen lamp (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2015-29041), in which IPA is formed in a liquid ball shape on the surface of the substrate and the substrate is dried by removing the liquid ball.
According to such a processing method using the substrate drying apparatus, the pattern collapse is suppressed, and a dry processing can be desirably performed. Incidentally, a transmission window is also disposed between the heating unit and the substrate in order to protect a heating unit such as the halogen lamp from the processing solution. In this case, as a matter of course, the transmission window is also heated by the heating unit. When the temperature of the transmission window enters a high temperature state as the process is repeatedly performed, the surface of the substrate is unevenly dried at the time when the substrate is carried into a dry processing chamber. Further, it has been found out that a water mark (water stain) and a pattern collapse are caused by the uneven drying.